


In Which Dave Gets Revenge On Karkat

by MutantofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'In Which DaveKat Shenanigans Ensue On The Meteor'. Dave gets payback on Karkat, that's all that needs to be said for now. I would recommend reading the first fic first, just because it helps you understand better, but it isn't necessary. Rated Mature for smut and language and shit like that. It's DaveKat you guys, don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Gets Revenge On Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or the characters or any of that shit. It belongs to the Huss.

"Okay," Dave declared, bursting into Karkat's respiteblock. "You got to manhandle my junk, so it's about time I did the same to yours."

Karkat looked up from his romance novel, face flushed. "WHAT?!"

" _'For experimental purposes',_ " Dave said in a mocking tone.

"Absolutely not!" Karkat spat at him. "You are coming nowhere  _near_  my bulge!"

"But you see, that isn't fair. You got to see how mine worked, now I want to see how yours works," Dave said, not willing to let this go. He had basically lost all his dignity in front of Karkat those few weeks ago, and it was really only fair that Karkat would have to lose his too.

"No, no, no. I made it  _clear_  to you back then that your pink, slimy, grabby sausage fingers wouldn't be going anywhere near me or my reproduction organs. Therefore,  _fuck off!_ "

"No," Dave narrowed his eyes at Karkat, though the effect was lost behind his shades. He crossed his arms for good measure.

"Yes!" Karkat growled out between his teeth. "Or I'll go get Lalonde!"

"I'm not afraid of her. Besides, then I'll just tell her what you did to me."

Karkat growled something in Alternian at Dave, who raised his eyebrows.

"¿Que?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

"What the actual fuck."

"Well if I'm going to have to resort to swooning you, I might as well do it in a way you won't understand."

"You aren't even 'swooning' me. Fuck off," Karkat ordered once again. He even stood up this time, rising on his toes to try and meet Dave's height. It was pitiful, really.

"Karkat," Dave took on a serious tone. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

"N-no!" Karkat answered, sputtering.

"Then why won't you let me?"

"Because I have  _morals_!"

"You gave me a handjob."

"For experimental purposes!"

"That's just what I want! Besides, if it was really that, you could've just watched porn, as I've said before. There ain't no troll porn for me to watch," Dave told Karkat.

"Go ask someone else!" Karkat yelled.

"Really. Hmmm...let's see. My choices are my ex-girlfriend, a juggalo hiding in the vents, my sister's girlfriend...and Nubs McShouty. You're the best choice by far, Kitkat."

"Wait wait wait...," Karkat said, putting a few things together. "You and Pyrope never...?" Karkat asked, trailing off.

"No. We were really more pale than anything," Dave replied curtly.

"Oh..." Karkat had always assumed that those two were close, but in more ways than one. Apparently not.

"Well anyways, has the jury come to a verdict?" Dave asked impatiently.

"Yeah, a long time ago.  _No_ ," Karkat answered, grimacing at Dave and pushing his chest roughly. "Now leave. Me.  _Alone!_ "

Dave sighed loudly. He didn't want to force anything on Karkat, but this was really unfair. Perhaps he would just have to wait for a decent opportunity, one where Karkat would be a little more willing.

And so Dave let it be. For now.

"Okay," he told Karkat, and left. "But this isn't over," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

About a week later, Dave found his window of opportunity. Unintentionally, of course.

Dave was walking to Karkat's respiteblock, video game in hand. He didn't knock. He never did. It wasn't like either of them had anything to hi-

Karkat yelped and fell off his bed as Dave burst in. Dave's jaw dropped at the sight he took in, and he dropped the video game he was holding too.

Karkat was on the floor now, looking up at Dave with eyes that were less angry, and more startled, than he'd like to admit. He scrambled to cover up his nethers, as he had been performing that oh-so-sinful act when Dave had walked in.

"Dude, you knew it was video game night tonight. If you really needed to cancel, you could've just dropped me a message," Dave told Karkat, a smug grin on his face.

"I..I forgot! Now would you mind leaving?" Karkat growled, trying to seem as if he weren't as embarrassed about this situation as he was.

"Naw, you know what? I think I'll stay. I've got front row tickets to the Vantas show, and I ain't lookin' for a refund," Dave said smugly, closing the door behind him and leaning up against it, arms crossed.

"This isn't just a  _show_  for you to watch! I...I.." Karkat paused, looking around for a pair of boxers to quickly throw on. He spotted a pair, but Dave flashstepped forward, grabbing his wrists and pining him to the ground.

"Oh no you don't. You-..no,  _we_  are going to finish what you started," Dave told Karkat. Karkat looked up at him with a sort of dazed, sort of confused expression on his face.

"What?"

He wasn't given an answer. Instead, Dave lifted Karkat onto the bed, and then moved both of the trolls's wrists to one hand, moving them above Karkat's head and holding them there before leaning down and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Karkat was caught off guard, and far too surprised to do anything but kiss Dave back, groaning softly against his lips as Dave's free hand explored his torso. Of course, the hand didn't stay on his torso for very long, and moved downwards towards Karkat's squirming bulge.

"Oh  _god_..." Karkat moaned as Dave gripped his bulge firmly in his hand, giving a gentle squeeze and pulling slightly. Dave pulled away from their kiss and lowered himself slightly to suck on Karkat's grubscars, biting gently and playing with them with his tongue. He got a very positive reaction from this, and Karkat bucked his hips upwards, trying and failing to hold back another moan. He bit his lip, his eyes popping open to look at Dave, who still had his shades on. Karkat wanted to remove them, but his hands were still trapped under Dave's.

Dave gave Karkat's bulge another gentle tug, sliding his thumb against the underside of it. He then let it go, to which Karkat whined in protest, and slid his hand lower. The whining stopped as soon as Dave discovered Karkat's nook, wet and pulsing, and traced the outside of it with his finger. Karkat shuddered, struggling against Dave and trying to push his hips down onto his finger, to no avail. Dave smirked down at Karkat, removing his hand from the area and returning to kiss Karkat again. The troll was having none of that though, and whined,

"Strider...hnng... _fuck pl_ -" he cut himself off from begging just yet, not like he would've been able to finish his sentence even if he wanted to once Dave's tongue was shoved into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Karkat flushed again upon realizing exactly how intimate this was. It was way more intimate than it had been when he had explored Dave's anatomy. He wasn't sure whether he actually liked it or not, having this kind of contact with Dave. He decided that maybe he did like it when Dave slid his entire body down so his face was aligned with Karkat's bulge.

Dave did his best to hold the writhing bulge still as he sucked it gently into his mouth, giving the troll the best blowjob he could manage. The flavor wasn't too bad, sort of like cherries but not overwhelming. Dave decided he actually kind of liked it, and pulled more of the troll's bulge into his mouth, sucking hard and tracing his finger along the folds of Karkat's nook. Since he had moved, he had let go of Karkat's hands, and they were now buried in his hair, gripping hard and pulling occasionally.

"Oh  _fuuuck,_ " Karkat moaned loudly, bucking his hips up again as Dave took more of the bulge into his mouth, still sucking intensely. He then tensed up and shivered as Dave slid two fingers into his nook, curling them slightly and beginning to scissor them. Karkat squirmed under Dave's ministrations, and spit out a phrase that surprised even him.

"Jesus Christ, Dave, just  _fuck me already,_ " he groaned, his grip on Dave's hair tightening and pulling him off his bulge. Dave looked at him over his shades, making eye contact, and questioned,

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! Does it look to you like I'm kid _ding right now?_ " Karkat gasped, his voice pitching higher as Dave curled his fingers inside him.

Dave gave him a sort of bewildered look, but slid his fingers out of Karkat, which left the troll whimpering. He then stripped himself of his shirt and shades, and started fumbling with his pants. Too bad for him, the zipper was jammed, and he groaned in frustration. He was straining hard against his pants, he swore he'd never been harder in his life, and it didn't help that he was thinking exactly how it would feel to be fucking Karkat's hot, tight nook.

"F-fuck..," he stuttered out, getting more frustrated by the second. Karkat seemed to be even more angry, for he shot up from his lying position and swatted Dave's hands away, taking his claws and tearing Dave's pants, barely missing Dave's erection.

"Watch it!" Dave spat, quickly pushing Karkat back down and wiggling out of his pants.

"You're the one that couldn't get your own pants undone like a little grub! I was just speeding this whole fucking thing up!" Karkat retorted, glaring daggers at the human.

"Well too bad, we're taking this at my pace," Dave told Karkat, using similar words that Karkat had told him just a few weeks ago, mocking him. He aligned his still boxer-clad cock to Karkat's bulge, grinding down on it. Karkat gasped and rolled his hips upwards against Dave's, who moaned in return. Dave lowered his head and kissed Karkat passionately, groaning into his mouth. Karkat raked his claws down Dave's back, drawing a bit of blood as he let out a needy Alternian noise. He  _seriously_  needed Dave to just fuck him already, he couldn't take this much longer.

"Dave...Dave,  _please_ ," he finally relented, begging the Strider. Dave wouldn't admit it, but he was more than happy to shuck his boxers off and align himself with Karkat's nook. He looked to Karkat's face, silently asking if he was ready. Karkat just moaned, "Please.."

With that, Dave pushed in slowly, groaning in pleasure. His sounds were mirrored by Karkat, who pushed his hips forward to take more of Dave in. Dave leaned down, kissing Karkat's jaw and neck, leaving marks all over and biting gently into his shoulder. Karkat keened, his nails digging into to Dave's hips as he tried to make him move. Dave took the hint, slowly working up a pace as he thrust into the smaller troll, but returned Karkat's hands to their original place above his head.

"Fuck...Karkat you're so damn  _tight_ ," Dave moaned. Those words alone caused Karkat's walls to tighten around him slightly, making the whole experience even better. Well, better for Dave at least. As much as Karkat enjoyed the stimulation to his nook, his bulge was throbbing with a need for attention. Dave's face was buried in his shoulder, and Karkat couldn't touch himself, not with Dave still holding his hands. He tried to pull them away, tried grinding his hips upward, tried  _anything_  he could to get proper friction, but it just wasn't working.

"Hnng," was all Karkat could muster, frustrated as Dave slid in and out of him faster, obviously approaching his euphoria. In a last attempt to get Dave's attention, he bit into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. When Dave pulled back slightly to look at him, he whimpered, "Please Dave...fuck...j-just touch me jesus christ." Dave realized his mistake and flushed, using his free hand to pump and tug at Karkat's bulge. This earned him more than just a few appreciative moans, and the sounds just pushed him closer to the edge. It didn't take long for Karkat to catch up to him. This was made obvious by his next request.

"Dave I...shit. I need a b-bucket..."

Dave didn't pull out of Karkat, but he did slow his pace some as he shifted slightly to look around for a bucket. There was obviously one close by, he knew this because there was no way Karkat would have been masturbating without his bucket nearby. It would be a bitch to clean up, from what Dave heard from the other trolls in the past. Upon finally spotting it, he reached for it with the hand that was holding Karkat's hands, releasing them, and Karkat all but snatched it out of his hands and set it beside them. He then tried to sit up, and Dave let him, repositioning them so the bucket was in between them. Karkat's nails dug into Dave's shoulders as the human resumed their previous pace, even increasing it as he worked them up to the edge once again.

"Shit Karkat I'm close, fuck I'm gonna-" Dave was cut off as Karkat came, moaning loudly. Red tinted fluid gushed out of his bulge as he aimed into the bucket the best he could, and some of it leaked out of his nook. Dave groaned appreciatively as Karkat's orgasm caused his walls to tighten around him, pushing him over the edge as well, and he followed Karkat close behind. Dave leaned forward once again to capture Karkat's lips with his own, taking the kiss slower this time as the two of them came down from their orgasmic highs.

"Holy shit..." Dave said, pulling away after a few moments. "That was..." he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"That was fucking...w-weird but...but good," Karkat finished for him, not looking him in the eyes out of embarrassment.

"Hell yeah," Dave agreed, hardly noticing Karkat's embarrassment.

After a short silence, Karkat questioned Dave, "What was that? What does this make us?"

"That was some totally fucking rad inter-species sex. But about the second one, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Well I don't know either! I mean...I...fuck. I liked it. I liked it a lot. And well shit, I like  _you_  a lot but...you probably don't give a rat's ass about me," Karkat replied, looking downwards where they were still connected. "And fuck, I just lost my virginity to you..." he added the last part quietly.

"Karkat."

"..."

"Karkat."

"..."

Dave took a finger and lifted Karkat's chin up, forcing him to make eye contact. "Shut up," he said before kissing Karkat gently. He pulled away after a second. "I like you too, okay? A-fucking-lot. Like really, why else would I insist on bothering you and being with you and doing... _this_ _?_  I mean I guess if I really just wanted to know how trolls worked, I'm chill enough to go ask someone else. But no, I wanted to do this with you, and judging by your reaction, I think you wanted to too," Dave rambled. Karkat raised an eyebrow, causing Dave to pause in his ramblings. "What?"

"You can stop making a fool of yourself now. Just be my matesprit already."

Dave gave him a sort of relieved half smirk, half smile. "Oh fuck yes."

Karkat gave him the smallest of smiles back, and pulled Dave down into a laying position with him, cuddling him. Dave wasn't really one for cuddling, but he couldn't say he minded this. He sighed contently, pulling the troll closer to him, and the two fell asleep like that. Too bad they'd have to wake up to being a sticky mess in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kids, this is why you shower after sex.


End file.
